The Original Diaries
by Emishlon
Summary: Klaus/Elijah/Charlotte Petrova. What will happen when two brothers fall for the same girl? Falls in the time when the Original Family were human.
1. Chapter 1

_I see myself as a noble man. A kind man. However there are certain things I cannot tolerate. My brother has betrayed me on the highest accord, and her... I thought she was the one for me._

_But she is a repulsive, lying whore. And she must die._

_If I cannot have her, my foul brother will not either._

_This may very well be the last journal entry I write for Charlotte Petrova..._

_6 months earlier..._

It was by the large hazelnut tree where they sat every day. The green blades of grass cushioned her head as he watched her distinctive vein pulsing in her forehead. It was something he loved about her. Silence fell upon the field as they both laid under the tree, just staring at the clouds in the blue sky. It was a stunning day, but whatever the weather, these moments were treasurable. Abruptly turning on her side, the boy jumped quickly, then looked at her.

"Elijah, I want to see your father's sword that you speak of everyday!" The young girl with long, dark hair squeaked at the older boy with similar coloured hair. She tugged on his shirt in a whiney way, but the boy just sighed.

"My father would never allow me to take it from the house!" Elijah hesitated, then looked at his younger friend's curious eyes beaming at him, "Unless you came over. For dinner, perhaps?" He suggested, knowing the risks that would come with that invitation. His family were not the most welcoming of people. He could see the girl paused for contemplation, too, but she eventually nodded with enthuasiasm.

"That is settled then. Bring your mother and father. I do not want my parents to feel suspisious."

"Of course. Oh, I cannot wait to meet your family, Lijah." The brunette sixteen-year-old hugged her best friend tightly then skipped out of the field where they regularly hung out, and headed back for her home. Sighing, Elijah also made the long trip to his home in the opposite direction.

"Goodbye, Charly." He muttered over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Noticing his mother washing up the dishes after breakfast, Elijah took the opportunity to inform her of his impending guests. "Mother, I wonder if I could ask something." He paused, waiting for her to look at him. "I was hoping to have a friend over for dinner. A friend and her family." His mother looked horrified.

"A girl friend? Elijah, you are far too young to be mixing with females!" She had instantly stopped washing up, then put her hands on her hips like a lecturing mother would.

"Mother! It is not what you think. She is my friend." Elijah looked away, feeling red in the cheeks. Esther, his mother, lightened up a bit.

"If you say so, son. As long as it does not go any further than friendship." Elijah was only twelve! Yes, people tended to marry and procreate at a very young age in this era, but this particular family were not too hot on the idea just yet.

"Of course not, mother. So, can she come over?" He asked, looking back to her.

"I suppose it would not be too much trouble."

The boy beamed, "Thank you, mother." He gave her a small peck on the cheek then rushed into his bedroom to put on his best clothes, like a high school kid. However, before he got there, he passed his younger brother.

"What has gotten you so excitable, brother?" Niklaus, who was two years younger then Elijah, grinned mischieviously at his sibling.

"Nothing to concern you, Niklaus." Rather moodily. The oldest child of the family stormed to his room, avoiding all contact with his brothers and sister for the rest of the afternoon.

I am unsure of these feelings conflicting with me. I have known Charlotte for two years now, but as she enters womanhood, my feelings are becoming something more. I think that she is beautiful. When I see her face, I want to caress it. I want to hold her body close to me. However, I know we have a small age gap. She is Niklaus' age. A part of me worries that bringing her to our home this evening will spark something with him. Nik is a male, too, of course. I do not know what to do. For now, I shall get ready for this evening when she dines with my family. I do hope it goes well,

-Elijah.


	3. Chapter 3

I am unsure of these feelings conflicting with me. I have known Charlotte for two years now, but as she enters womanhood, my feelings are becoming something more. I think that she is beautiful. When I see her face, I want to caress it. I want to hold her body close to me. However, I know we have a small age gap. She is Niklaus' age. A part of me worries that bringing her to our home this evening will spark something with him. Nik is a male, too, of course. I do not know what to do. For now, I shall get ready for this evening when she dines with my family. I do hope it goes well,

-Elijah.

He was ready. Everything was ready and perfect. There was a knock at the door, to which Niklaus answered. Elijah could hear them from the next room.

"Good evening. You must be Charlotte." He nodded curtly to the girl and her parents, then stood aside for them to enter. Elijah made his entrance by this point.

"Ah! Charlotte, I am ever so glad that you and your family made it."

The family entered the eating room and were seated after being cordially shown to their seats by Mikael. It was not long until Esther brought the food to the table. Klaus, who was sitting next to Rebekah, had been making snidey comments to Elijah all day about this little dinner date. He had tried to get it out of his system before the actual meal, but some things just slipped...

"I think our brother wants to skip the banquet and go straight to the bed, do you agree, Bekah?" He sniggered, catching the eye of Charlotte's mother... And Mikael.

"_Would you be quiet, boy_." Mikael spat, eyes shooting daggers at Niklaus. The boy's smile faded quickly and he turned his head into his food.

"So.." Esther said quickly, aware of the tension rising between her husband and son, "How long have you known our Elijah, Charlotte?" The blonde woman's smile looked almost false as she looked at her.

Swapping looks with Elijah for a moment, Charlotte spoke, "I and Elijah... we enjoy meeting up occasionally... just to talk." She paused. "I met Elijah about two years ago."

"You never mentioned that you were active with a minor for so long, brother." Klaus muttered, still looking at his food but smirking.

"Niklaus!" Esther squeaked.

"That is enough!" Mikael rose to his feet and stormed to his son's side, grabbing him by the hair. "You have embarrassed this family enough this evening." Pulling him from his chair, Mikael dragged Niklaus to the front door and shoved him outside. "Come back when you have learned your manners, boy." And the door slammed behind him.

Mikael returned to the table, an apologetic look made apparent to Charlotte and her family. "I am deeply sorry for my son's behaviour." His eyes lingered on Charlotte, who looked shocked and uncomfortable.

After a long chat between the families, Charlotte's father rose to his feet. "Thanking you. All of you for kindly welcoming us into your home." He spoke, offering to shake Mikael's hand. Charlotte and her mother then rose to their feet, too. And eventually, everyone was standing.

"Yes. It has been a pleasure to meet all of you." Charlotte nodded curtly to Elijah's parents, then she turned to the boy himself. "I shall see you later." She whispered and smiled kindly. Elijah's heart fluttered, and he just smiled.

Charlotte and her family left Elijah's household with her parents, with a smile placed on her face. Well, that was until she saw a body lying on the floor, a few feet away from the house. At first, she thought he was dead, but then he turned on to his back and she was able to see who it was. It was Elijah's little brother, Niklaus. "Mother. Father. May I catch you up?" She asked, giving her parents a nod. They were fine with it, and carried on their way home.


End file.
